Problem: Subtract. ${252-32}=$
Answer: ${2}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ A stacked subtraction problem. The equation shows 252 minus 32 equals 220.